Reunion at Society
by Enchantedfan4life
Summary: This is a little #Amore #Fana fanfiction I started drafting after watching Fenmore Baldwin's brief return to Genoa City. I was really wishing Ana Hamilton also returned for the Holidays as well. Of course I don't own any of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

The story opens when Fen meets his family at Society for New Year's Eve dinner.

As soon as Fen kissed his mother and sat down at the table greeting the rest of his family, he looked up and saw none other than Ana Hamilton standing at the bar. For some inexplicable reason, he felt his heart beat just a slight bit faster. Was it guilt he wondered as he watched her. She was wearing a pink dress that complimented her gorgeous chocolate skin tone, not to mention her curves. He'd noticed how attractive Ana was before, but she was his boss in a way, Now that he'd been released from Hamilton-Winters, that was no longer the case. Ana was looking at her cell phone. Fen glanced around the restaurant, but didn't see Devon, Nate, Elena or any of her family and wondered if she was alone or meeting someone. On impulse he excused himself from the table and walked toward the bar.

'Damn, not another canceled tour," Ana said to herself and put her phone on the bar before sitting down. It was the holidays, she should be enjoying herself, not worried about work. Her father was getting better, but while he recovered, she literally worked two jobs. She cared for him while remotely working for Hamilton-Winters. It was basically administrative, grunt work, but it was enough to keep her connected to the music industry. Her first love. She really needed this drink and a night to herself. While her father stayed at Devon's penthouse, she'd chosen to stay at the Grand Phoenix, which Elena and Devon tried to convince her out of, but they had no idea how much she needed to just be alone. She would have this one drink, then she'd head to the hotel and sleep for 12 hours straight. Her cell phone chirped again. More bad news. The bartender set the drink in front of her. With her attention still focused on the offending text message from a venue manager, Ana picked up the drink and turned abruptly, colliding into a solid chest. Horrified, she watched the amber liquid from her glass splash onto a white shirt. "I am so sorry," she started to say then looked up into the surprised dark eyes of Fen Baldwin, the man who'd made her life a living hell when they were working closely together, and continued to make trouble for her when he was on the road. She knew she'd run into him again at some point, but not like this.

"I guess I deserve this," Fen looked down at his ruined shirt. He grabbed a napkin from the bar and started to wipe at the spot.

"Oh no, your shirt is ruined, "Ana moaned. "And you're making it worse. You're supposed to dab, not wipe," Fen noticed that even tho Ana was mortified by spilling her drink on him, she still had to take the lead in fixing everything. She grabbed several napkins and dabbed at the wine stains. "I don't think this is coming out. You'll have to send me the dry cleaning bill, or I'll pay for a new shirt...or..."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it," Fen said and found himself smiling at her. 'It's no big deal. Like I said, I had it coming." He took the napkins from Ana and placed the crumpled mess on the bar.

"So, you're back." Ana stated the obvious and Fen noticed right away that she looked uncomfortable and he knew it probably had nothing to do with the spilled drink.

"Yes, and, I'm glad I ran into you. Please let me buy you another drink."

Ana found herself staring at Fen for a full ten seconds before answering. Fen was a full blown pain in the behind, but he was beautiful. His brilliant smile and those warm brown eyes. "No, there's really no need," she declined. "It was my fault. I was looking at my phone, not paying attention. And I just wanted to have a quick drink and take an Uber to the Grand Phoenix."

"Okay, then instead of the drink, I can give you a ride," Fen paused. "A hotel, why aren't you staying with Devon?"

"It's a long story, and I'm too exhausted to tell it right now," Ana sighed. The reality was that she was tired before she literally ran into Fen. Now she found herself perking up to the point of being excited. It had been so long since she'd seen him, so very long.. Still she didn't want to talk about her overwhelm and anxiety from having too much to do. Not with Fen, a _bon vivan_t like him would never understand.

"Then it's good that I'm here and you don't have to wait for an Uber. I can have you at the Grand Phoenix in no time. I just have to let my family know. Wait here, I'll be back." Fen started to walk away.

"Wait, I don't want to intrude on your family time," Ana said reaching out to touch his arm. When she felt a strange current pass between them she drew her hand away, Fen must have felt it too, because his next words surprised her.

"I'll always have time for a beautiful woman like yourself, And besides there's something I need to tell you." Fen was gone before Ana could offer another excuse. How did this happen? She came to Society to enjoy one drink and to relax only to run into Fen who was already complicating her night. Did he just call her a beautiful woman? And what was with that smile? He never looked at her like that before. Well, there were moments, when she thought he was checking her out, but then the conversation would always turn back to business.

Could it be that Fen truly did find her attractive? Or maybe he was buttering her up so she'd forgive him for acting out both in Genoa City and on tour. Ana was practically tapping her foot impatiently waiting for him to return. The sooner he said what he had to say and dropped her off at the hotel, the better. Then she could proceed with her plan to find a nice movie on Netflix that she could watch half of before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Fen returned to the family table to find all eyes on him. "I see you and Ana had quite the reunion," Lauren said the corner of her mouth lifting in a half smile. "She's probably been dying to throw a drink on you on purpose considering how she had to step in for you on how many occasions?"

"Karma works in mysterious ways," Michael laughed. "But if you get that shirt under cold water isn't it?" He glanced at Lauren for confirmation, "the stains should come right out."

"Don't look at me, I sell clothes, I don't wash them." Lauren took a sip of her drink.

"You're messy uncle Fen," Bella chortled.

"Yes, but like all of the Baldwin men, we rise above our messes," Kevin added. "We clean up and move on."

Chloe bumped her shoulder against Kevin in agreement. "Speaking of moving on, what's with you and Ana? Was it my imagination or is something going on there?"

"So you noticed that too?" Lauren's eyes widened as he regarded Chloe from across the table.

"I know I saw sparks flying all over the place," Esther added and giggled. Then all sets of eyes turned to Fen waiting for his response as he grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair.

"There's nothing there, but I am taking Ana…" Fen paused. Every time he talked to a pretty woman, his family made a big deal of it. After they witnessed him having a two second conversation with Ana, they were doing it again. He knew better than to tell them he was taking her to a hotel, even tho it was all perfectly innocent. 'I'm taking Ana home. She was waiting for an Uber and since I caused her to spill her drink, not to mention the other problems I caused her when I was home last time, I thought it was the least I could do."

Ana appeared at the table next to him and greeted everyone before turning to address him specifically. "Fen, it's really not necessary for you to give me a ride. I'll be okay really and I don't want to interrupt your dinner with your family. I already ruined your shirt…"

"Nonsense,' Micheal stood up and buttoned his jacket. "Fen is more than happy to see you home. And it's good to see you Ana. Fen told us how much you helped him, now let him help you for a change."

Then the entire family spoke up urging Ana to let Fen drive her home. "So it's decided," Fen smiled at her and gallantly offered his arm.

Ana couldn't help but to smile back at him. "Happy New Year to you all," she said as she accepted Fen's arm and they both headed toward the front door of the restaurant.

When they stepped outside a forceful wind blew causing Ana to hang on even tighter to Fen's arm. "Woah, it's going to be a cold one tonight," Fen said raising his voice above the wind.

"Yeah, another reason why I just want to go to my room and climb into bed," Ana shivered in her coat which was more for fashion than for warmth. Once they were in the car and driving toward the Grand Phoenix,, Fen turned on some music, a new Hamilton Winters artist.

"You're listening to James Sotrell?" Ana asked astonished. "When you abruptly left the tour for personal reasons, I thought you abandoned all things Hamilton- Winters."

For a few seconds silence fell between them as Fen thought about how to respond. He'd chosen not to disclose his relapse or stint in rehab specifically because he loathed the idea of Ana finding out even though he knew she would one day. It was better that he tell her himself and now he had the opportunity. But how? He continued to drive with one hand rubbing his jaw with the other. Ten minutes later they arrived at the Grand Phoenix. Fen exited the driver's side and rounded the car to open the door for Ana.

"Thanks for the ride," she said accepting his hand as he helped her from the car. "And if you have a few minutes. I have something for you."

"For me?" Fen was intrigued.

"Yes, just wait for me in the lobby or do you want to come up to my room with me?"

Fen lightly touched Ana's elbow, walking through the bitter cold with her to the entrance of the hotel. Was this a trick question? Did he want to go to her room? They entered the lobby and Ana made a bee line for the pseudo fire to warm her hands. Fen followed."Sure, I'll go to your room, if that doesn't make you uncomfortable."

"Uncomfortable why?" Ana's eyebrows drew together. "Oh because of the way it would look?" She chuckled. "Well, we're both adults, former colleagues, kinda sorta friends, right?"

"It's also New Year's Eve, one of the most romantic nights of the year," Fen's voice was low and Ana could feel goose pimples raise on her arms and she knew it had nothing to do with the cold Wisconsin winter night.

"True, but I wasn't totally thinking of romance."

"Not totally?" Fen rubbed his chin regarding her. "Then partially?"

"What I mean is…" Ana said quickly and blushed. "Oh I can't explain I have to show you. Come with me."

"Lead the way," Fen stepped aside and allowed Ana to pass by and he fell into step beside her as they headed to the elevator.

"So whatever it is you have to give me. Can you give me a hint?" Fen asked as they stepped off the elevator on the 11th floor and walked down the hall.

"Just wait and see." Ana used her card to unlock the door to her room. "Make yourself at home and I'll be back in a minute." She left Fen standing in a luxurious sitting room and disappeared into what he assumed was the bedroom. He'd been away for so long this was his first visit inside of the Grand Phoenix. Abby Newman had really outdone herself. Fen wondered what would have happened if he'd stuck it out as a waiter. Maybe he could have had a career in a completely separate industry and he wouldn't have relapsed-again.

Maybe instead of trying to give Devon a demo, that night he first met Ana, he should have followed his instincts and asked her out on a date, which he was tempted to do. He looked at the closed bedroom door. What was she doing in there and what could she possibly have for him? His entire family thought they saw a spark between them during their brief encounter at Society and he sensed something different, a change in their interactions now that Ana was no longer in charge of his career.

She said she was not _totally_ thinking of romance, but what did that mean? Was she interested in him _somewhat_? He sat down on a snow white couch and waited for her to return.


End file.
